(A Many) Splendored Thing
by SweetenedSpoilers
Summary: A modern day AU where Merlin moves to London to pursue his passions for being a writer, and becomes the Personal Assistant of Arthur Pendragon, the CEO of Pendragon Corporation. Merlin writes a play, falls in love, sings a lot, makes some pretty interesting friends, and is almost driven mad by jealousy. Above all things, Merlin believes in love, but is that enough? Slash.
1. Now You're in the World

**Hey avid readers! First and foremost, I want to express my sincerest, deepest gratitude to my friend and fellow author here on fanfiction, EndlessLabyrinth, for being a Beta for this story. Your questions, comments, and suggestions when I first told you my idea helped my writing greatly, and it has evolved even more because of it. Also, thank you so much for reading my drafts, fixing errors, and giving me your honest opinions. You made me laugh, think, and push myself throughout the entire process, and I appreciate it so much. **

**This is the first fanfic I have ever written, so it's very exciting to publish chapter one. This is a Merlin-specifically, Merthur-fic that is inspired by and follows the plot of Moulin Rouge. Likewise, all characters are from Merlin, but they have the characteristics of characters from Moulin Rouge. (A Many) Splendored Thing-props to you if you get the reference-has been a lot of fun to create, and I hope you enjoy the story! **

* * *

**London, 2014**

* * *

Lance walked into the dimly lit flat and found Merlin tucked into a corner of the room, his knees to his chest and his head buried in his arms on top of them. He approached his friend and cleared his throat.

Holding a printed piece of paper out to Merlin, Lance said simply, "I wrote this for you. About you." Merlin looked up from where he sat on the floor with his back against the wall, other papers already strewn across the carpet around his curled body, and offered a tired smile to Lance. He reached a hand out and when it was passed to his fingers, brought it closer to read.

_There was a boy._

Merlin raised his eyebrows and mouthed "boy?" with an unimpressed expression on his face. Lance gave a small laugh and gestured for him to keep reading.

_A very strange, enchanted boy._

"Is this supposed to be offensive?" Merlin asked. This time Lance gave a fond, if exasperated, groan and put his hand on the back of Merlin's head, gently but forcefully turning it toward the sheet of paper again.

_They say he wandered very far, very far, over land and sea. _

_A little shy, and sad of eye, but very wise was he. _

_And then one day…a magic day, he passed my way. _

_And while we spoke of many things, fools and kings, this he said to me:_

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return. _

Merlin handed Lance's song back, an expression on his face that Lance couldn't read. Finally, Merlin murmured, "I can't believe it's already been over a year since I first came to London." He ran a hand through his messy, onyx hair and gave a breathless sort of chuckle. "My life was so different before. I knew next to nothing about Pendragon Corporation, Uther, Morgana, or…" Merlin didn't say the last name, but he didn't have to.

"Arthur," Lance said knowingly.

* * *

Merlin remembered snatches of trips to London from his childhood; soft, murky memories of walking down the concrete sidewalks with his mum. Hunith would hold his slight, five-year-old hand in hers as they leisurely made their way through the twists and turns of the big city. He would observe in amazement the sleek, zooming black taxis, the impossibly tall buildings, the intricate performances of street dancers, singers, and muralists. Each time they inevitably returned home from these brief adventures, Merlin would spend the years in between the trips dreaming about moving on from their home in Ealdor and becoming an artist—specifically, a writer—himself.

He loved their small town, the cozy home he had grown up in with his mum, but he felt as though he didn't truly fit in there. There was so much more to the world, so many people to meet, and so much inspiration to stumble upon. So, at twenty two years old, the day after he graduated from uni, he boarded a train and headed for that metropolis of freedom, beauty, truth and love.

Merlin and his mum had never had much money, but they always had enough to get by. Nevertheless, he was saved from having to live a completely penniless life in London by the door, welcome and open, from his uncle Gaius. His uncle lived in a comfortable flat in downtown London, in close proximity to the hospital he worked at. It wasn't the most spacious living space, but it had enough scope for a bedroom for his nephew. Merlin was settling in on his first day, unpacking his sparse belongings—shirts and trousers, neckerchiefs, and books—into his new room.

He pulled out his laptop and opened Word, planning to begin a new screenplay. The only problem was that he had no idea what to write about. Merlin knew that he wanted it to be about love, but beyond that, he was clueless. He sighed. "I've never been in love," He stated a bit wistfully.

Luckily, right at that moment, a knocking at the front door shook him out of his writer's-block induced pout.

Exiting out of the mockingly blank document and closing the lid of his computer, he left the bedroom, crossed the living area of the flat, and pulled open the sturdy wooden door. He stared open mouthed, in shock, at the image before him.

A sweet looking young woman around Merlin's age with warm cocoa skin, gentle brown eyes, and brown hair that fell in tight ringlets past her shoulders, was on his threshold. She was pretty enough; quite lovely, really, but her looks didn't much faze Merlin, who irrefutably fancied men. No, what struck Merlin speechless was the unexpected outfit that this woman had donned. She was wearing a short, Tinkerbelle-like green dress, green gossamer fairy wings, and elfin inspired makeup.

"Um…" Merlin greeted unintelligibly.

The woman blushed and gave a shy, slightly embarrassed smile. She stuck out her hand for Merlin to shake, and when he met her warm grip she said, "Oh, hello, I'm Gwen. I live in the flat across from Gaius', and, well, we're locked out. Again."

Upon hearing the 'we,' Merlin glanced past Gwen to see four men behind her. One, a Latino man with thick wavy hair, stubble, and deep brown eyes, was just as kind looking as Gwen, and he immediately offered Merlin a friendly smile. A second bloke with pale skin and short brown hair, a hint of mischief in his expression, was standing beside the first, and they supported the weight of a third man between them. The third was a roguishly handsome fellow with a few days' worth of scruff and longish, messy hair. His most defining characteristic at the moment, however, was that he was unconscious, and half slumped on the floor where the other two men were most likely sick of holding him up. The last, fourth bloke stood a bit apart from the other three men and Gwen, and he looked uppity and impatient.

Merlin turned his attention back to Gwen in time to hear her say, "I was going to ask Gaius for the spare key he keeps for me. Is he around?"

"Uh, I'm Merlin, Gaius' nephew." Merlin offered. "I can get you the key. Do you know where he usually keeps it?"

"Oh, that would be brilliant. Thank you, Merlin." Gwen motioned to a small shelf on the wall beside the front door, which held a number of odds and ends. Merlin spotted tiny glass vials filled with unknown liquids and dried herbs before laying eyes on the object Gwen had pointed out: a single, silver key. He handed it to her with a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the costume for?" He inquired.

Gwen looked down at herself, as if she had forgotten how out of place she looked. "Oh! We're actually just about to meet at my flat to rehearse for a play we're working on. I've been cast as the green fairy. My husband thought it would be funny to see me in this kit."

She sent a pointed look to the Latino bloke, who smiled in a besotted way at her and replied "I insisted that she would look beautiful in it, and she does."

Gwen smiled softly and said to Merlin "A real charmer, my Lance."

The man who was standing away from the others interrupted, saying "Not that we'll get much rehearsing done, now that Gwaine decided to get piss drunk before he met up with us."

The guy who was holding the unconscious bloke with Lance added "And I still have to finish the music. What are we going to do now?"

Lance looked unconcerned, and waved their complaints away with a hand through the air. "It's fine, Gilli," He said, addressing the first man who spoke. We'll just find someone to read the part."

Gilli frowned. "And where, pray tell, are we going to find someone at such short notice?"

Merlin had a slight sinking feeling when all five of them looked at him.

oooooooooooooooo

The next thing Merlin knew, he was standing in for Gwaine, who still hadn't stirred. He clutched the thick script in his hand, looking around confusedly as they all argued. They were getting louder and louder, and the musical bloke, who Merlin found out was named Will, was pounding away at a piano at the same time. It was a bit overwhelming, and he could only focus on snippets of their muddled conversation.

"I don't think a nun would say that about a hill," Gwen admitted gently.

Gilli scowled at her, then spun around to yell at Will. "Can we please just stick to a little _decorative_ piano?" Will stopped playing and crossed his arms over his chest, staring defiantly back at Gilli.

Lance kept repeating his line, something about "euphonious descant," and the others once again talked over him, trying to substitute it with words that were more fitting.

Merlin had an idea, so he offered timidly, "What about, 'the hills—'" He was cut off almost immediately by more arguing and the restarted piano playing. "The hills—'" He tried again. After a couple more failed attempts, Merlin stood up and shouted, "'_The hills are alive with the sound of music_!'"

Lance, Gwen, Will, Gilli, and Gwaine (though Gwaine didn't really count, since he was still sleeping his supposedly numerous number of pints off) fell silent and stared at Merlin. He felt his face heat up, feeling a bit embarrassed. Who was he to think his two cents would be welcome? He didn't even know these people.

Breaking the silence, Gwaine lazily lifted his head, squinted his eyes at the bright light, and said "'the hills are alive with the sound of music.' I love it!" However, as soon as the words left his mouth, he promptly flopped back onto the couch, rolled over, and returned to sleep. They all started repeating the line, mulling it over their tongues like a fine wine, and praising Merlin.

Encouraged, he added _"_'_With songs they have sung for a thousand years!'"_

Lance laughed and clapped his hands together. "Brilliant! Gilli, add that in the script! You know, you two should write the show together!"

Gilli looked affronted and asked one single question: "I beg your pardon?"

With that he stormed to the front door, shouted an indignant "Goodbye!" over his shoulder, and slammed the door behind his departure.

They all sat, unsure for a moment, before Lance shrugged his shoulders and turned to Merlin expectedly. Gwen, who had disappeared briefly after Gilli left, came back from the kitchen with a tray holding six shot glasses filled with a mysterious green liquid. She exchanged a look with Lance and nodded confirmation.

Lance took one of the shots and waved it in a toast towards Merlin, saying "Here's to your first job in London!"

Everyone else grabbed glasses too, ready to join in the toast, until Merlin said "Wait, what? You want me…you want _me_ to write your show?"

"You seem extremely talented, Merlin." Gwen said. "And we desperately need a writer. Please?" The look she gave him tugged on his heartstrings so violently, it should have been illegal. He was left with no choice but to heave a great sigh and agree.

He took one of the shot glasses and looked dubiously down at the liquid. "What is this?" he asked distrustfully.

Will patted his shoulder and said comfortingly, "Best not to ask, mate. Cheers!" and threw it back. The rest did too, leaving Merlin with little else but to join in. It burned something vicious on its way down, but it wasn't entirely horrible.

After a few more shots each they were all having a grand time, laughing and talking, and Merlin felt as though he'd known them all for years. Sometime during the conversation he let slip that he was going to be starting his new job at Pendragon Corp. tomorrow, and they all froze.

Lance looked at him, an impressed look and a shocked one fighting for dominance on his face. "You're kidding me. That's perfect!" He, Gwen, Will, and Gwaine—who had woken up to join them when he smelled the alcohol—began talking excitedly.

Not this again. Merlin quickly interrupted, "Wait, wait. Why is that perfect?"

"Uther Pendragon owns a theatre in Paris that we've wanted to perform in for years. It was one of the most prestigious ones a couple decades back. The shows were amazing," Lance explained.

Gwen continued sadly, "It closed down to the public after his wife Ygraine died. That theatre was her passion. It's still being maintained and taken care of by Uther though—I think it's the one thing about his wife that he doesn't want to forget. But there hasn't been a show there since then. The theatre doesn't even have a name anymore; they tore down all the signs, all the personality from the place."

Merlin glanced in Will's direction when he added, "We've always hoped he would change his mind and reopen, though. And now, with you having access to the Pendragons, maybe you can convince him!"

"Hold on a minute," Merlin began. "I'm going to be the personal assistant of _Arthur_, not Uther." Arthur was the CEO of the company his father owned, and would no doubt take over when Uther retired. Merlin had yet to meet his new bosses, but from the little he knew about them from the press, they didn't seem easy to sway. They were businessmen, after all.

Gwaine grinned widely. "That's even better! Get close to Arthur then—befriend him, shag him, whatever—and get him to talk to Uther about it!"

It probably had a lot to do with the shots, but Merlin somehow found himself agreeing that he would try.

oooooooooooooooo

It was Merlin's first morning at the job that Gaius, an old and trusted friend of Uther Pendragon's, had helped him land. So far, Merlin hated it. He didn't mean to seem ungrateful—because while he had come to London to write, he didn't exactly fancy the idea of literally being a starving artist—but there were so many negatives to the job.

First and foremost, Merlin had to dress up, and he had a special hatred for professional clothing. He always felt stifled in them.

Secondly, his boss seemed like a prat. Merlin still had yet to actually meet Arthur, he didn't even know what he looked like, but the lack of meeting his new PA hadn't deterred Arthur from leaving him a kilometer long list of tasks to get done before the board meeting that Merlin would have to sit in on that afternoon. The first thing he was made to do was clean Arthur's office, which annoyed Merlin to no end. Then he had spent the rest of the morning running around the skyscraper of a building, whizzing from floor to floor via the elevator and endlessly making copies, sending faxes, and delivering messages. He couldn't wait for his lunch break.

He had only gotten about a fourth of the tasks completed by 12:00, but he left his desk anyway to head to the board room. The meeting would start in thirty minutes, and it was his job to set up the PowerPoint, clear the table off, etc. Merlin squared his shoulders and headed for the elevator once again.

oooooooooooooooo

Morgana twirled the engagement ring around her finger idly while she chatted with her brother. Arthur stopped her mid-sentence, taking her hand and pulling it closer to his face for examination. "I still can't believe how large that rock is," He said. Morgana grinned and held her left hand out at arm's length, fanning her fingers and giving them a little wiggle as she stared at her ring finger.

"Oh, you know what they say, Arthur. 'A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend.'"

But her cheeky smile grew softer, sweeter, as she breathed "It's so beautiful."

Arthur responded with his own indulgent tug of the lips, and said "Leon's a great guy. You'll be really happy together, Morgs." His smile grew wider, teasing now, as he said "I still remember how you acted before your first date with him." Morgana laughed and groaned, feeling for herself the pull of the memory of the preparation she had undergone for that blind date.

* * *

_Morgana had been in the bathroom for well over an hour getting ready, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out what to wear. Cinching the tie of her bathrobe around her waist, she decided to seek out her family for their advice, no matter how little two posh men might know about women's fashion. She found Arthur and Uther in Uther's office, each reading business documents and discussing projections for the upcoming year._

_Not bothering with a greeting, she stopped a few feet inside the room and demanded "Well, what do you think his type is?" She looked at Uther. "Wilted flower?" She widened her eyes and stuck her bottom lip out in a puppy dog pout. Arthur tried hard not to laugh, as it seemed that Morgana was being serious. Receiving no answer, she turned to Arthur and asked, "Bright and bubbly?" She adopted a look of ecstatic joy on her face, smiling widely and making a high pitched squealing sound that hurt Arthur's ears. _

_Whatever look crossed his face in reaction to that must not have satisfied her, because she turned back to Uther and, lowering her voice, inquired "Or smoldering temptress?" Morgana let her hair fall forward a bit, wrinkled her nose, and snarled as she made a claw with her hand and batted the air. _

_Arthur, torn between a feeling of revulsion and the urge to burst out in hysterical laughter at her antics, deadpanned "I'd say smoldering temptress." _

_Morgana nodded thoughtfully. "I have just the dress," She responded with a smirk. When the heavy walnut doors of the office closed behind her, leaving behind nothing of Morgana but the scent of her perfume, Arthur couldn't hold it in anymore. A loud snort escaped, and when he glanced over at his father to see his reaction to Morgana, Uther was shaking his head and rubbing small circles at his temples. With that final straw, Arthur threw back his head and laughed for a good, solid minute._

* * *

"Well, that red dress worked, didn't it? Leon couldn't take his eyes off me—which was, rather, the point." Morgana added smugly. The conversations around the conference room began to die down, and someone's personal assistant—a tall, lean bloke around Arthur's age, maybe a couple of years younger, with pale skin and dark hair whom Arthur didn't recognize—turned off half of the lights. After a whispered inquiry and some subtle pointing, Morgana rolled her eyes and told Arthur that the attractive PA was _his_ assistant, Merlin, who Arthur sheepishly remembered had started that morning.

The business people gathered for the meeting and began to sit down at the round table. Arthur quirked an eyebrow at the appearance of Sophia. Uther had not gone into specifics with Arthur about the meeting, saying only that he and Aulfric, the owner and founder of Gated Avalon Incorporated, were thinking about merging the two companies. Arthur had fully expected Aulfric in attendance, of course, but his daughter, whom Arthur had heard of but had never met, didn't strike him as the sort of person with a head for business. He was about to say as much to Morgana, when she commented on the situation first.

"Ah, here we are." Heading toward her seat, she smirked at Arthur and teased "Now entertain us." He shot her a mock-glare and, after a nod of confirmation from Uther, headed to the front of the room to begin.

oooooooooooooooo

Arthur was struggling. He was struggling quite hard to keep calm, cool, and collected as he delivered this presentation. Not for the first time in the last twenty minutes, he desperately wished that Uther were the one speaking up here. As these thoughts flitted through his mind, Arthur kept talking, gesturing to the slide just to his right on the wall behind him. His eyes swept the room while he stated the benefits this new merger between Pendragon Corporation and Gated Avalon Incorporated would have, his eyes pausing for the occasional odd number of seconds to lock with someone else's, making sure to keep the other hotshot executives involved and pulled into what he was saying. He must be doing a pretty good job, because the others looked interested and enraptured. Uther gave a firm nod of approval, Morgana gave him a small smile and then rolled her eyes and fake yawned, and Arthur's new PA—who he now knew was named Merlin—was watching him with a look somewhere between interest, awe, and intimidation on his face.

Arthur kept going as long as he could, fighting to ignore the rising panic, because…he was finding it difficult to breathe. Hence the struggling.

Each breathe he pulled in to continue the presentation was shorter than the last, and he had a tightness in his chest that he had never felt before. It was growing more and more painful the longer he spoke, the deeper the pulls of oxygen he tried in vain to absorb. He closed his eyes tightly, only for a moment, and forced out more words. He was sure a small grimace crossed his face, but he kept going.

oooooooooooooooo

When Merlin saw Arthur approach the front of the room to begin delivering Pendragon Corporation's proposal, Merlin had been floored. Arthur was _gorgeous_. Tall—perhaps not as tall as Merlin, but he was a nice height nonetheless—muscular, but not too muscular, and with regal chiseled features and mesmerizing blue eyes. He had tousled blond hair that was a medley of different shades of gold, and Merlin kept thinking about what it would be like to run his hands through it.

Merlin gave himself a little pinch on the arm, remembering the prattish list of tasks Arthur had shoved onto his PA on his first day, and the fantasies abated. Somewhat.

No matter how aesthetically pleasing Arthur was, though, it didn't change the fact that Merlin was bored out of his mind. The pleasant tones of Arthur's voice and his posh accent washed over Merlin, and he was beginning to fall asleep.

_Focus_, he scolded himself. He glued his eyes to Arthur's face, trying to concentrate on what Arthur was saying. Maybe Merlin would even learn something useful, if he could just focus.

Once he finally started paying attention though, really paying attention, he could see that something was _wrong_. He didn't know what, but the longer Arthur spoke, the worse he seemed. His words were starting to come out in forced, choked bursts, and his voice was growing strained and raspy. Then a grimace of what could only be pain crossed his face. Merlin was about to signal to someone—anyone—that perhaps they should ask Arthur if he was alright, when Arthur suddenly ceased talking, pulled in a few rattling, painful sounding breaths, and gripped the sides of the podium hard before his fingers slackened and he suddenly, terrifyingly, collapsed.

A large, muscular man who Merlin assumed was a body guard or security detail was at Arthur's side immediately, trying to revive him. When Arthur didn't respond, the guard looked over at Uther, and Merlin saw the two exchange some sort of wordless agreement. Without saying anything, the man picked Arthur up and carried him out of the room. They passed by where Merlin was seated, and when he saw the pale, perspiration-dotted face of his boss, Merlin's heart clenched in his chest.

oooooooooooooooo

Arthur awoke disorientated and in pain. He looked wildly around, his chest heaving with the renewed ability to breathe somewhat normally again, and found himself lying on the settee in his office. Percival, one of the security guards at Pendragon Corp., was standing off to the side, and Morgana was crouched beside the couch, her face close to Arthur's, looking immensely relieved and worried at the same time.

She looked at him with wide eyes and asked "What the hell happened, Arthur? Are you alright?"

He gave a humorless chuckle, sat up, and pushed her way with probably more force than he should have. He cleared his throat, trying to think of what to say. He was terrified, but he didn't want her to know that.

"I'm fine now, Morgana. I don't know what happened; it was probably just something I ate." The excuse was bollocks even to him, and he could immediately tell that Morgana thought so, too. Before she could fret endlessly, though, he continued.

"Honestly, Morgs, I'll be fi—" A coughing fit attacked him so violently, he couldn't finish his feeble excuse. He coughed so long that he was afraid he'd never stop. Finally he did though, and he closed his eyes tiredly when he was able to breathe once more.

Arthur distantly heard Morgana say "I'm calling Gaius."

Arthur pleaded quietly, "No, Morgana, please. I don't have time to go to the doctor right now. There's so much to do today, and I have to fix that botched meeting. If it happens again, I'll go to the hospital. I promise, okay? But can we let this go for now?"

Morgana looked like she thought that was a bad idea, but she knew that he was right; there really was a lot more work to do today, for her as well. So she nodded and vowed to keep a close eye on Arthur, just in case, but she would allow him to get on with his work, too.

"Thank you. I'm going to go to the Elephant Room," He told her, using the name they had made up a little over a decade ago. "I need to clear my head a bit. I'll see you later though, yeah?"

Morgana gave a small smile. "Yeah," She said quietly.

oooooooooooooooo

An hour after the board meeting, things had died down. Uther had assured everyone that Arthur was fine, and even though it seemed like he couldn't possibly be after what had happened, Uther had just enough charisma and charm to ease everyone's mind, even Merlin's. Telling himself that he would ask Arthur if he was okay later, he left his desk to enjoy a full thirty minutes of relaxation and peace; his lunch break. As he set out to write a new song for Lance, Gwen, Will, and Gwaine's—and, he supposed, his—play, Arthur's bane was a distant memory.

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside.  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide.  
I don't have much money, but boy, if I did,  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live._

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no._  
_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show._  
_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do. _

_M_

Arthur snatched the lined paper from underneath Merlin's hand, jarring him out of his concentration. He had been so absorbed in the song lyrics that he hadn't even heard Arthur walk up behind him. He gripped his pencil tightly for a moment, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, in and out, to dispel his annoyance. Couldn't he have a few minutes to write in peace? It was his lunch break, after all. What did Arthur want now? He probably needed Merlin to make more photocopies, or add some final slides to a presentation that was due in an hour, or he wanted Merlin to clean up his cluttered office for him. Again. Ugh. For goodness sake, Merlin wasn't the man's servant. Not that being a certain kind of servant wouldn't be fun, with someone as attractive as Arthur… Merlin sharply shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? Arthur was a prat. Realizing that he hadn't responded to Arthur's intrusion yet, and that it had already been a good solid minute, Merlin struggled to gather his wits.

Opening his eyes, he quickly glanced upward, about to ask what, exactly, Arthur wanted, when he realized that Arthur wasn't paying any attention to him at all. Arthur was studying the piece of paper, his brow slightly furrowed, as he read the few brief sentences Merlin had managed to get down. It didn't really matter that he had been interrupted, because Merlin knew how the rest of the song would go. He had the words swirling around in his mind, and he would add them in later. Still, he was annoyed, because it was the principal of the thing. Arthur needed to respect Merlin's possessions, and his privacy.

He closed his mouth and watched Arthur for a few seconds, before clearing his throat and saying "Do you mind?" He schooled his expression into one of annoyance, which wasn't difficult since this was Arthur Pendragon, and glared at his boss, waiting for an answer.

* * *

_Arthur had to get to the Elephant Room. He ducked out of his office, leaving Percy and Morgana behind, and headed briskly toward one of his favorite spots in the Pendragon Corporation building: a hallway on the top floor, rarely used by anyone except for Arthur and occasionally Morgana. It was lined with floor to ceiling windows on one side, large crystal-clear glass that let in golden sunlight that brightened the entire passageway._

_The hallway led to a stairwell at the end which was equally bright with natural lighting and had a large, beautiful stained glass window at the top of the stairs, leading down. Oddly enough, the main focus of the artistry in the window was an elephant. Or a dragon. Uther swore that it was a dragon, an abstract rendition of the Pendragon logo, but no matter how often Arthur and Morgana studied it and squinted at it throughout their childhood, they remained pretty damned convinced that it was an elephant. The hallway and adjoining staircase was roomy and wide, so when they were about twelve, Arthur and Morgana had named it the Elephant Room._

_Arthur stepped through the door that led into the hallway, immediately being filled with a sense of calm, of silence in the midst of all the chaos that could go on in the business world. Hardly anyone ever used this hallway, to the befuddlement (but immense relief) of Arthur. He came here frequently to just simply look outside; this hallway was on the top floor, and gave a breathtaking, panoramic view of London. He was glad that hardly anyone came here. It was one of the few places within this company that he could have some peace. _

_Which was why he was so surprised to see Merlin lying on his stomach on the cold tile floor, propped up on his elbows as he scribbled away on a piece of notebook paper._

_His head was bowed in concentration, and Arthur took a moment to study his new personal assistant. There was something about Merlin that Arthur couldn't put his finger on. What were the chances that on Merlin's first day, he would find the one place that it had taken even Arthur years of exploration as a child to find? Arthur's eyes scanned Merlin's body, trying to figure him out. He was usually pretty good at reading people. He had to be, to be a successful businessman. _

_Arthur's eyes trailed over Merlin's scuffed black loafers, up the black dress trousers clothing his long, splayed out legs, and to his torso. The sleeves of his dark blue button up were rolled to his elbows, and his shirt rode up slightly because of his position on the ground, so that Arthur could see a sliver of the milky white skin of his back. Arthur swallowed and quickly averted his eyes, bringing them up further to Merlin's long neck, currently bent down over the paper. His midnight black hair was messy, the ends of it curling around the nape of his neck. _

_The contrast of raven hair against pale skin was a bit spellbinding, and Arthur once again had to remind himself to snap the hell out of it. Why would anyone find this unprofessionalism attractive? Okay, so he'd be lying if he said it didn't make Merlin look incredibly endearing, but…he was trying not to think that._

_The messy fringe of Merlin's hair fell into his face, slightly into his eyes, which Arthur couldn't see because Merlin still hadn't looked up. Which was all for the best, Arthur supposed, since he would probably be a little freaked out to see his boss standing at the end of a hallway, staring at him. But Arthur had had pause for long enough, so he strode forward, bent down, and snatched the piece of paper out from under Merlin's hand. _

_Curiosity winning him over, he scanned the sheet, reading the two verses of—were they song lyrics?—on the page. He wanted to tease Merlin about it, but found himself speechless. These were pretty good. He didn't know the context or what was going to come next, but—_

* * *

oooooooooooooooo

"Do you mind?" Arthur snapped his head up at the sound of Merlin's smooth, deep, lilting voice. He was still crouched onto the floor, so he wasn't more than about three feet away from Merlin's face, which was currently glaring at him with a scowl of annoyance and expectation.

"Um." Arthur said. "I'm your boss. You can't speak to me like that." Merlin just stared at Arthur with the same irritated look on his face. After a long pause, Arthur asked, "What are you doing here?"

Merlin scoffed. "I realize I'm not the CEO of the company like _some people_, but I thought I more or less could go where I wanted in the building, since I'm on break. I wanted to explore a bit, and I…I found this place. It's quiet and peaceful, so I decided to write for half an hour until I had to come back to answer your every beck and call. Though I'm assuming you need something from me right now, even though I have," he sighed and glanced at the watch on his wrist. "…Twenty minutes left."

"Actually" Arthur replied in an indignant voice, "I had no idea you'd be here. This is one of my favorite places in the building." He continued softly, "I was going to gather my thoughts a bit before getting back to work." He felt awkward all of a sudden, and decided to just go back to his office. Perhaps immersing himself in stocks and numerical data would shake his health scare earlier the rest of the way from his mind.

"I'll…uh, leave you to your writing." He put his arm out, extending the paper back towards Merlin. Before he could stop himself, though, he asked "What comes next?"

Merlin's expression softened as he took the paper back, and the corner of his mouth quirked up in a small smile. Arthur continued "It's a song or something, right? Are you writing it for someone in particular?"

A surprised look crossed Merlin's face. "I'm surprised you figured out it was a song so quickly. I'm actually writing a play—er—I guess you'd call it a musical. I'm working on it with some new mates I met when I came to London. It's pretty modern, kind of obscure, I suppose, but good…" He gave a sheepish smile. "I'm babbling. Sorry."

Arthur nodded thoughtfully and tilted his head at Merlin. "Okay. You didn't answer my question though. What comes next?"

Merlin retorted "Well, maybe you'd know if you hadn't so rudely interrupted me—"

"Oh, come on _Mer_lin, holding a grudge isn't attractive. I want to know." He smiled, a bit wickedly. "Sing it for me."

Merlin scowled at him. "How about no? My singing is a gift, not everyone gets to just hear it—"

"Wow, conceited much? It's probably not even that good. Forget I asked. Good luck on your…" Arthur waved his hand flippantly, dismissively. "Play or whatever." He got up, snatching Merlin's suit jacket from where it rested in a crumpled pile on the floor behind him, and began to walk away, but not before catching a glimpse of Merlin's expression, which was morphing into one of offense and slight anger. Arthur continued as he walked toward the staircase, tossing over his shoulder "When you finish wasting your lunch break, I need you to make copies of that report from this afternoon's meeting, and then—"

"_My gift is my song."_

Arthur spun around, startled. Merlin was slowly rising now, his eyes locked on Arthur's in a challenge.

Merlin continued,_"…and this one's for you._

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song.  
It may be quite simple but, now that it's done,  
I hope you don't mind,  
I hope you don't mind, _

_That I put down in words…  
How wonderful life is, now you're in the world."_

Merlin's voice was deep, slow, and soft. It was…beautiful. Arthur felt his mouth drop open in surprise, and a slow smile spread over Merlin's face as he turned slightly away from Arthur, his gaze going to the window and the view of London outside. As Arthur watched his profile curiously, Merlin continued.

_"I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss.  
Well some of these verses, well they, they got me quite cross."_

Merlin turned around again and looked at Arthur, his expression softening the smallest amount. He took a few steps away from the window, toward his boss. Arthur found himself walking toward Merlin, too, until there were only a few feet left separating them.

_"But the sun's been quite kind, while I wrote this song.  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on."_

Arthur raised one eyebrow, smirking in the way that Morgana always said made her want to smack him for how smug it made him look. But Merlin just smiled, amusement lighting up his eyes, and continued singing.

_"So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do.  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue."_

He belted out that last line, and Arthur smiled despite himself.

_"Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean…  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen."_

Arthur felt his face getting warm, which was stupid, because it's not like the song was actually for him. _Stop being a giant girl,_He scolded himself. He slowly walked over to the window, leaning back against it and crossing his arms over his chest. He could feel the coolness of the glass on his scalp, through his hair, as he rested his head against it and continued listening.

_"And you can tell everybody, this is your song!"_

Merlin was a couple arms lengths in front of Arthur, and he gestured his arms out wide as he continued singing, his face expressive, his eyes lit up. His voice had gotten louder, more passionate, as the song progressed, but now it softened again, grew quieter, and Arthur could tell this was the last refrain.

"_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done,  
I hope you don't mind,  
I hope you don't mind,_

_That I put down in words…  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world."_

The volume of his voice picked up one final time on the last word, and he once again met Arthur's eyes, this time with a look of happiness and—was that what Arthur thought it was?—victory.

As he faded into silence he gave a wide smile, smug, and cast his eyes down. Only Merlin could pull off looking boastful and bashful all at the same time. His long, dark eyelashes fluttered above his high cheekbones, and Arthur was speechless. Completely speechless. In one fell swoop Merlin reached down, snatched his jacket out of Arthur's loose grip, and walked away, a bounce in his step, until he went through the door to the staircase. He didn't look back once, and Arthur could hear the soft pounding of his footfalls going down the stairs before the door shut completely. He slowly slid down the glass window until he was sitting, leaning against it, and gave a breathless, incredulous laugh.

The fiasco that occurred during the merger proposal was effectively out of his mind, but the memory was replaced with an even more troubling thought. He swallowed hard. _I don't believe it. I think I've fallen in love with that idiot._ He thought to himself. With a groan he let his head thunk back, almost painfully, into the window.

* * *

**Please review! I'd love to know your thoughts. **


	2. Bad for Business

**Heartfelt thanks once again to my dear friend EndlessLabyrinth for getting her edits back to me so quickly. You're the best! I also want to thank my good friend, known as anthonyperkin on tumblr, for inspiring the dialogue at the beginning of this chapter.**

* * *

Gwen pressed her hand over her mouth, her cheeks rosy and her eyes glittering with suppressed laughter. Merlin glared at her as uncontrollable giggles burst from between her fingers anyway.

"It's not funny!" Merlin groaned.

Gwen shook her head, trying and failing to look sympathetic. She was still smiling. "No, no it's not. It's…" Another delighted snort. "It's really rather adorable. I just can't believe you…_serenaded_ your boss!"

Merlin gave her a long-suffering look and then shot a glare at Lance, the unhelpful bastard, who sat beside his wife on the couch in their flat and looked just as amused as Gwen over Merlin's plight. Merlin tried explaining himself again. "I didn't_ serenade_ him! Not intentionally, anyway." Gwen giggled yet again. Sighing and flailing his hands every which way, Merlin exclaimed, "He _asked_ to hear the song! What was I supposed to do?"

Lance supplied helpfully, "I'm sorry, Merlin, but it is kind of funny. And the way you described it… it sounds like the moment was pretty intense. In a good way. I don't really get what the problem is."

"The _problem_ is that he was probably weirded out. People don't…they don't _do_ that. They don't just sing to people out of the blue."

Lance smiled. "Unless their name is Merlin."

Merlin waved away Lance's comment and made a small noise in his throat as he slumped farther into their armchair.

If he was being honest, though, he didn't really believe in what he was saying. The memory of the look on Arthur's face kept flooding back into the forefront of Merlin's mind, and he certainly hadn't looked put-off by the unexpected singing. He had seemed almost…awed. But that was ridiculous, wasn't it? Surely somebody like Arthur Pendragon wouldn't be wooed by somebody like Merlin, and definitely not that quickly. Wait, _wooed_? What the hell was Merlin thinking? His intention was not, nor had it ever been, to woo his boss. He blamed Gwaine for these thoughts, because he was the one who had gotten the idea of shagging Arthur into Merlin's brain. But he wasn't going to do that. Arthur most likely wasn't interested, and Merlin was perfectly fine with trying to be friends. Only friends. A friend would do something like reopen their deceased mother's theatre for another friend, wouldn't they?

It was only after Merlin had been lost in thought like this for a while that he noticed the room was silent. When he looked up, he saw that both Gwen and Lance were watching him. Gwen was the one who said softly, "You're actually starting to fall for him, aren't you?"

Merlin didn't answer, and that was all the conformation his friends needed.

oooooooooooooooo

"You wished to see me, Father?" Arthur asked as he entered Uther's office and closed the doors behind him. It was the day after the fiasco of a business meeting, Arthur's mysterious episode, and his Personal Assistance's singing that still made Arthur's knees weak at the thought. Now, though, both he and his father were pretending that nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and it was business (literally) as usual.

"Yes, yes," Uther responded, beckoning Arthur closer to the desk and indicating the chair in front of it. Arthur sat down and waited for his father to explain the reason behind the summoning. "Arthur," Uther continued. "I have not expounded everything about the merger between our company and Gated Avalon Incorporated." He stopped and looked at Arthur expectantly.

Arthur didn't know what, exactly, his father was expecting, so he responded with an, "Okay."

Apparently satisfied with Arthur's acknowledgment, Uther carried on. "You have, however, read up on the company and know all of the vital information; stocks, stats, and distribution. You gave a presentation yourself," Uther's eyes darted away from his son's, avoiding the elephant in the room, "yesterday, so you know all of the benefits a merger like this would provide Pendragon Corporation.

"And, the economy being what it is right now, you know as well as I do that if we don't do something, and quickly, we may lose Pendragon Corporation for good. This is my legacy, Arthur. One day, it will be yours. I will not lose this company." Uther laid his hand down on his desk with an almost ominous sounding smack. "So you must see, Arthur, that we have no other choice but to combine with Gated Avalon. It is a completely necessary action."

Arthur nodded. He knew how their company had been doing this year—which was to say, badly. They were still one of the leading sellers on the market, but people weren't buying as much as they used to, and it was hurting the company. He understood that, and he couldn't deny that the merger would help them immensely. He agreed with everything Uther had said, and he knew that Uther knew that. But Arthur could tell that there was still something his father was leaving out. He sighed. "Father, you know as well as I do that we are both for the merger. I am more than willing to enact it. But what aren't you telling me?"

Uther cleared his throat. "Aulfric is an extremely…_traditional_ man. He will only entrust his company to those very close to him, and is resolute about it staying within family hands only. He cannot be talked out of this, and he will not change his mind. I have tried."

Arthur stared. "Then how are we possibly supposed to—"

"I believe you've seen his daughter Sophia," Uther said calmly.

Arthur felt like a weight had just dropped heavily into his stomach. It's not that he had anything against Sophia—he didn't even know her—but his father couldn't possibly be suggesting what Arthur thought he was suggesting.

"You're twenty five, Arthur. A perfectly acceptable age to settle down—"

"You want me to _marry _Aulfric's daughter for a _business deal?_" Arthur's voice came out a bit more hysterical than he had meant it to.

Uther had his disapproving face on, no doubt because he thought Arthur was being unreasonably difficult. "Not right away, obviously. You should start by asking her out on a date. Court her. She knows all about the situation as well and is perfectly willing to start a relationship with you. But, yes, Arthur. Assuming all goes well—and I'm sure that it will—Aulfric, Sophia, and I expect you to pop the question within the year."

Arthur was still staring. He knew that his mouth had fallen open, but he couldn't quite gather his wits enough to close it again. His father made a frustrated noise. "It's not like you're with anyone else, Arthur. It's been years since your last relationship."

Arthur still didn't respond. "Right?" Uther pressed.

Merlin flashed across Arthur's mind, but he forced the thought away. He didn't even really know Merlin. He had barely spent any time with him at all. A small voice in the back of his mind said, _but you want to_. Arthur cleared his throat and met his father's eyes. "No, of course there isn't anyone. You're right." He rested his elbows on the edge of Uther's desk, steepled his fingers, and studied them thoughtfully as he said, "I suppose, if this is really the only way to save the company, I will do it. Or at least, I'll try."

Uther smiled, which was something he rarely did, and leaned across the desk to slap his hand on his son's shoulder. "Very good, Arthur. Thank you." The self-satisfied look in his father's eyes told Arthur that Uther had never even considered the possibility that Arthur wouldn't give him the answer he wanted. A sour taste filled Arthur's mouth.

"Now, look alive. Aulfric and Sophia will be here to meet us in about ten minutes."

oooooooooooooooo

Exactly ten minutes later, Uther's PA announced that the heads of Gated Avalon Incorporated were on their way into Uther's office. Arthur had moved around to sit with his father on Uther's side of the desk, leaving two chairs open on the other side for their guests. Both father and son stood up as the pair entered, and Arthur took the opportunity to really study them for the first time, as he hadn't paid much attention the day before.

Aulfric walked with a confident, cock-sure stride, despite the cane in his left hand he had to use to get around. The cane was made out of light-stained wood and was polished until it gleamed. Carved tendrils at the top wrapped around a deep blue, glass ball about the size of a golf ball. Aulfric wore an expensive navy blue suit and a white and blue pinstriped dress shirt. The obviously expensive, silver wristwatch and the shiny black patent leather loafers, along with the stern expression on his face, completed the powerful businessman look—a look that wasn't much different than Uther's, really.

Arthur turned his gaze to Sophia, and he had to admit that she was quite pretty. She had long, light brown hair that fell in waves past her shoulders, amber eyes, and a round, feminine face. She was wearing a tan pencil skirt and a warm, orange-colored blouse, with complimentary delicate gold earrings and a gold necklace to complete her outfit. She had an innocent look to her, like she needed to be protected.

When they stood on the other side of the desk, Uther reached his hand out. "Ah, Aulfric," he said, clasping hands with the other gray haired man, "Nice to see you again. And dear Sophia," Uther said gently, turning to the other man's daughter and shaking her hand. "Please, have a seat." They did, and Uther continued, "I don't think you've been properly introduced to my son, Arthur."

Arthur shook Aulfric's hand and gave a respectful nod of his head, then turned to take Sophia's, bringing it up to his lips and placing a light peck on the back of her hand. Meeting the woman's eyes, Arthur said, "How wonderful of you both to take time out of your busy schedule to visit."

Sophia's lips curled into a small smile that looked more like a smirk, and raked her eyes up and down Arthur, not even attempting subtlety. Arthur's previous impression of her flew out the window when she purred, "The pleasure is all mine." Arthur felt his face flood with warmth and he resisted the urge to fidget. Her brazenness was…unexpected.

The four made small talk for a while until Uther turned to Arthur and said, "Arthur, Aulfric and I are going to further discuss plans for the merger. Why don't you show Sophia around the building?"

Arthur complied (as if he had any other choice) and offered her his arm as they made their way out of Uther's office.

oooooooooooooooo

Merlin hadn't seen Arthur since yesterday, not that he would have had the time anyway. He was spending the morning just as busy as the day before, finishing the list of leftover tasks and answering phone call after phone call. He didn't think he'd have a moment's respite until, suddenly, he did.

He looked at the task list for the umpteenth time that day, only to discover that he had just completed the last one. As he sat back in his chair, he realized too that the phone was, blessedly, silent. Glancing at the clock, Merlin was a bit dismayed to discover that it wasn't yet time for his lunch break, so he tapped his fingers across his desk, trying to figure out what to do. With a heavy sigh, he figured he might as well tidy up his boss's office, or, if Arthur himself was there, he could ask if he had anything he wanted Merlin to do. He got up from his chair, strode the short distance between his desk and Arthur's office, and pushed open the doors without knocking. He stopped short, though, when he saw that not only was his boss inside his office, but he wasn't alone.

Arthur was typing on his computer, which wasn't unusual in and of itself, but the woman draped across the back of his chair, her hands on his shoulders and her face close to his, murmuring softly, was. Arthur's face was flushed and he seemed to be trying to gesture to the screen, talking about Pendragon Corporation's stats, but by the look on his face Merlin could guess that whatever Sophia was whispering, it wasn't about the same topic.

"Oh," Merlin said. Arthur and Sophia both snapped their heads up, Arthur looking relieved and Sophia looking annoyed.

"Sophia," Arthur said, "this is my personal assistant, Merlin. He's new, which would explain the lack of knocking," he continued dryly. Merlin didn't think he was really bothered by it, though, if the previous look of relief and the now barely controlled amusement on his face was anything to go by.

"Hullo," Merlin offered with an awkward half wave.

In a sugary-sweet voice, Sophia said, "Nice to meet you." She turned back to Arthur and murmured, "Why don't we finish the tour of the building, hm, Arthur?" Arthur gave a smile back that didn't reach his eyes, and returned, "Yes, of course."

As Arthur and Sophia walked by, Arthur nodded his head at Merlin, and said "See you later, Merlin. My office could use some tidying up; please do that while I'm gone."

He walked out with Sophia, and just as Merlin was feeling joyful that that was all he would have to do for the rest of the day, Arthur popped his head back into the office and added, "Oh, and Merlin, I just emailed you a list of tasks that I need you to do for me. See that they get done." Merlin sighed and began stacking papers on the desk.

oooooooooooooooo

Arthur and Sophia had been up and down just about every floor of the expansive Pendragon Corporation building, and he had saved the best for last. To be honest, he would have rather not shown Sophia the Elephant Room, but if he was going to actually try to have a real and lasting relationship with her, she should know every part of him. When they got up there, though, he realized that Sophia didn't appreciate it at all. For one thing, she was silent. The past couple of hours they had spent wandering the building, she chatted nonstop about things that, frankly, Arthur cared nothing about—shopping and celebrity gossip—but he tried to be polite and seem like he was listening anyway. Now, though, she just gazed around the spacious area with a bored look on her face.

Finally she asked, "What's the point? It doesn't really serve a practical purpose to the company, does it?"

Arthur forced a chuckle. "To be honest, I don't know. My father's rarely comes up here or uses those stairs, but it doesn't really have to have a point, does it? I find it…peaceful." Sophia didn't respond, so to fill the awkward silence that was beginning to stretch out, Arthur blurted out, a little desperately, "Don't you just love the view?"

She gave a tight lipped smile and raised one immaculately plucked eyebrow. Sparing the briefest of glances out the window, she replied, "Charming." She took a few steps around the room and added, "Though, when we merge companies, my father and I will of course have input into Pendragon Corporation and, subsequently, its building. I'm thinking that if we knocked that wall down, we could turn this space into more offices."

It was Arthur's turn to give a tight lipped smile, and he said, "That's certainly an idea."

Thankfully, before Sophia could give any more advice, her phone rang. After a brief conversation she turned to Arthur and said "It's time that my father and I take off. We have other matters to attend to today and we're doing lunch with one of our associates. I had a nice afternoon, Arthur," she said. Kissing him on the cheek, she walked back the way they came, opting to take the elevator on this floor rather than the stairs in the Elephant Room. "I'll see my own way out. Ta ta," she called over her shoulder.  
"Goodbye, Sophia," Arthur replied cordially, and he sank to the floor, leaning against the wall and looking out the windows, when he was certain she was well on her way. He wasn't sure if he could do this. He just felt so uncomfortable around her. For, no matter how sweetly she spoke or how innocent she looked, she was cold and stiff, and he didn't miss the calculating look in her eyes that had been there for most of the morning as they walked about the building. He couldn't shake the feeling that she and Aulfric were predators. They weren't the first people Arthur would have chosen to merge with, and definitely not the family he would really want to marry into. He didn't' know what was going through Uther's mind, but Arthur had to trust his father's judgment. He had always done what was best for the company, and he must be doing the same thing now.

oooooooooooooooo

Merlin checked the time and smiled in relief. It was finally his lunch break. He grabbed the lunchbox that he had packed that morning—planning to actually eat during lunch this time, not argue with and then sing to Arthur—and was heading to the break room when he stopped. Even if it may be the scene of the crime—well, embarrassment—Merlin wanted to go back to the Elephant Room. Surely no one would care if he ate in there, right? Arthur was pretty much the only person to use it, and Merlin would just be sure that he didn't spill anything. He felt the same way that his boss did, though; it really was peaceful. It was a place where Merlin could recharge after a busy morning running to and fro for Arthur. So he spun on his heel and headed in the direction of the elevators which would take him there.

oooooooooooooooo

In hindsight, Merlin didn't know why it hadn't occurred to him that Arthur might actually _be in_ the Elephant Room. Nevertheless, he was surprised to see the blonde man sitting against the wall, staring blindly out the windows across from him. _Merlin, you git,_ Merlin thought to himself, _of course he would be here. It's _his_ place_. Arthur hadn't noticed his PA yet, and Merlin took the opportunity to quietly study him. He really was gorgeous. Merlin remembered Gwen's words from the night before, _'you're actually starting to fall for him, aren't you?'_ and he let out a small sigh. The quiet breath, however, was enough to make Arthur jump out of his stupor and startle, spinning his body around to face Merlin.

Merlin gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Arthur cleared his throat. "You didn't. I was just lost in thought." A pause. "What are you doing here?"

Merlin gave the lunchbox in his hand a little wiggle. "I was actually going to eat lunch up here. If you don't mind." When Arthur looked like he was about to say no, Merlin schooled his features into a pleading look and gave Arthur what he hoped was a disarmingly hopeful smile. "I'll be careful. I promise."

Arthur stared at Merlin for a moment, rolled his eyes, and huffed out, "Fine."

"Thanks!" Merlin grinned and walked over, sitting right beside Arthur against the wall. He began pulling his food out and asked, "Have you eaten yet?"

Right on cue, Arthur's stomach audibly rumbled. He sighed. "No. What with meeting with my father and then entertaining Sophia, I haven't had time."

Merlin felt guilty. Technically, since he was Arthur's PA, it was his job to run and get take away if his boss needed lunch. But, since Merlin was hungry right now and didn't particularly feel like getting up and leaving the building, he offered Arthur the most logical solution. "Here, we can share mine," he said, holding out half of his sandwich to Arthur.

Arthur didn't take it, but studied it distrustfully instead. "What," he drawled, "is _that_?"

Merlin looked hurt. "It's a sandwich!"

"Why are there crisps inside it?" Arthur could clearly see a generous layer of the crunchy, salty snack on top of the meat and cheese. And the red sauce seeping out of the bottom looked suspiciously like ketchup. Arthur wrinkled his nose.

Merlin looked annoyed now. "Look, it's either this, or nothing. And it's yummy, I promise." He held the sandwich a little closer to Arthur's face, shaking it enticingly.

Arthur heaved the sigh of the long suffering and took it. Merlin smiled, picked up his own half, and took a big bite. "Mmmm!" He said, nodding happily at Arthur. Arthur had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing.

When he couldn't stand Merlin's expectant gaze any longer, he took a small bite. It wasn't as bad as he had been expecting. The bread was soft and fluffy, the meat and cheese rich and filling, and the ketchup added just enough moisture to keep it from being too dry and it provided a hint of tangy sweetness. The crisps, as out of place as they seemed, added a nice saltiness and addicting crunch. Arthur took a larger bite and mumbled, "S'not bad."

Merlin smirked and looked at Arthur. "What was that?"

Knowing that Merlin had heard him perfectly well, Arthur rolled his eyes and said, "I said that your sandwich making skills aren't completely horrible."

Merlin smiled wide this time and popped the last bit of his half into his mouth. "I told you so," he said jauntily.

Arthur decided not to answer, opting instead to finish the sandwich. Merlin pulled an orange out of his lunchbox next and began to peel it, the heady scent of citrus filling the air. They sat in companionable silence until Merlin said quietly, "Erm, about yesterday…are you okay? What happened was kind of scary. A lot of people were really worried." He looked over at Arthur, blue eyes softly meeting blue eyes. "_I_ was worried," he added quietly.

Arthur's heart melted a little at the concerned look on Merlin's face. He tried to squash down the panic that resurfaced whenever he thought about what happened, because what if it happened again? In a steady voice, he replied, "I'm fine, Merlin. Just something I ate." He could tell that Merlin wanted to say something more, but Arthur cut him off with a hasty, "Thank you for asking, though." Besides Morgana and Percival, no one else at that meeting had shown any concern over what had happened. His own father chose to ignore it.

Instead of dwelling on that, though, Arthur chose to change the topic. "Tell me about your musical. What's it about?"

Merlin had finished peeling the orange and broke off a segment, handing it to Arthur. Arthur let the juice from the sweet fruit burst over his tongue and he chewed slowly while he waited for Merlin to answer.

"It's…it's about love."

Arthur raised an eyebrow and held his hand out for another orange segment, which Merlin placed in his palm. "Love?"

Merlin looked over shyly, eating his own piece of orange, and nodded. "It's about love overcoming all obstacles," he said more confidently, and Arthur's expression softened.

"It's, um, it's set in India. And there's a courtesan. Really beautiful, the most beautiful courtesan in all the world." Merlin's eyes met Arthur's when he said the word "beautiful."

"But her kingdom's invaded by an evil maharajah. In order to save her kingdom, she has to seduce the bloke. But on the night of the seduction she mistakes a penniless sitar player as the evil maharajah, and she falls in love with _him_. He wasn't trying to trick her or anything, but he was dressed as a maharajah because he's appearing in a play…"

Merlin continued explaining the plot, his hand gestures getting more and more grand and his face lighting up. Arthur could tell that he was passionate about writing, and seeing his PA animated like this was stunning. What was left of the orange was still in Merlin's right hand, though, and Arthur reached out to snatch it before Merlin could squeeze it to death and make a mess. He ate the remaining three segments as he listened, enraptured by the plot and by Merlin.

"The courtesan and sitar man are pulled apart by an evil plan—"

Arthur, remembering the bit of the musical he had learned yesterday, raised an eyebrow and smirked. "But in the end she hears his song?"

Merlin gave a beautiful, blinding grin in return that made Arthur really glad he was already sitting down. "Yes. And their love is just too strong."

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside, indeed, _Arthur thinks.

oooooooooooooooo

The two developed a routine after that. They began to eat lunch together every day—Arthur bringing his own—but they usually ended up somehow sharing anyway. The day after Arthur tried his first crisp sandwich, he brought one of his own creations and shoved half into Merlin's hands, saying, "Here's what a sandwich is_ supposed_ to be, _Merlin_."

They would talk about everything and nothing during their lunch breaks, and after a month went by Arthur and Merlin each considered the other a close friend, even though both secretly wanted more. And every day after they finished eating and went back to work, it was a little harder. It was harder for Arthur to meet up with Sophia in the evenings, taking her out to dinner or to see a movie. And it was harder for Merlin to go home and pretend he didn't know who Arthur was spending his time with.

One day when they were sharing memories from uni, Merlin mentioned that he had majored in English Literature, and Arthur inquired, "You really love writing, don't you?"

Merlin looked at Arthur out of the corner of his eye, tipping his head back against the wall and turning his gaze to look out over the London skyline. "Yeah, I do love it. My dream is to be a successful screenwriter, someday," he admitted in a low voice.

Arthur was impressed by his honesty, but he knew how hard it was to get into that field. He bumped his shoulder into Merlin's and joked, "What, you mean you don't want to be my assistant forever?"

Merlin flashed him a smile and said, "As tempting as that is, Arthur, no." Arthur pretended to look deeply offended, and Merlin laughed. Arthur loved hearing Merlin laugh.

"Look," Merlin began, "speaking of writing…I was wondering if you want to come and watch one of the rehearsals for my musical? Maybe meet my friends that are in it?"

Arthur was silent for a moment. He felt…well, he felt touched that Merlin wanted to include him in that part of his life. He nodded and smiled. "I'd love to."

Merlin looked relieved and he relaxed back against the wall again, taking a bite of a biscuit, and lazily asked, "So, Arthur, what's your dream?"

Merlin had biscuit crumbs on the corners of his mouth, and Arthur yearned to gently brush them away with a sweep of his thumb. Or with his lips. But he dismissed the thought quickly. _That_ was his dream, but he knew he couldn't have it. He had to put the company first, and by extension, Sophia.

"I don't see the point in dreams," he shrugged. "They hardly ever come true." He realized too late what he said, and he saw Merlin visibly flinch.

"There's nothing wrong with having dreams, Arthur," Merlin said.

Arthur was annoyed now, because while Merlin's really did have a chance at coming true, Arthur's didn't. "Why live life from dream to dream, and dread the day when dreaming ends?" Arthur shot back.

Merlin frowned at Arthur and got up, collecting his lunchbox. He sighed and fished a piece of paper out of his trouser pocket. "Here's my address, if you still want to see the rehearsal tonight," he said, and quickly stepped down the stairs to finish Arthur's errands for the day.

oooooooooooooooo

Merlin was laughing and trying to correct Gwaine for the umpteenth time on how to _properly_ deliver his line. He finally gave up and left Gwaine on the couch, saying, "You're useless when you're pissed, you know." Gwaine made a rude gesture and Merlin laughed again and made his way over to Gwen, Lance, and Will. He would just have to read Gwaine's part with the rest of them…as usual. Gwaine had a habit of hitting the pubs before he arrived for rehearsal. As Gwaine sank back into the couch cushions and began to fall asleep, Gaius raised an eyebrow, shook his head, and brought out a glass of water and two paracetamols to place on the coffee table. Merlin mouthed a "thanks" to his uncle, who just gave Merlin an amused smile and returned to the back room.

Just as Lance began to read his lines, there was a knock on the door, and Merlin headed over to answer thinking that it would be Elena, a friend of Gwaine's who had agreed to play the part of the Courtesan. Merlin's heart skipped a beat when he pulled it open only to find Arthur on the other side, the piece of paper from earlier in his hand and a bright smile on his face. "Arthur! I'm glad you came," Merlin said as he stepped aside and let Arthur walk past him into the flat he shared with Gaius. "We just started a little while ago."

He watched Arthur's eyes sweep across the living room, taking in the bookshelves crammed full of novels and medical journals, the dried herbs hanging from the ceiling, Merlin's laptop and copies of the script strewn across the coffee table along with mugs of tea and Gwaine's water and hangover medicine, and finally to Gwaine, dead to the world on the couch, and to Merlin's other friends sprawled out on the colorful rugs in front of the fireplace. "Arthur, this is Gwen, Lance, Will, and Gwaine, over there." When handshakes and greetings were exchanged all around, Merlin continued, "Just make yourself at home. The kettle's still on in the kitchen, if you want some tea?"

"Tea would be lovely," Arthur answered. Merlin showed him to the kitchen and prepared a cuppa for his boss, stirring nervously and listening to the comfortable chatter and laughter of his friends in the other room. "It means a lot that you're here, Arthur," Merlin said, meeting the other man's eyes. "Thanks for showing interest in this."

"I—" Arthur began, but was interrupted by another knock on the door. Merlin headed back to the front door, but Gaius had beat him to it, and the elderly man stepped back to reveal a sweet looking, if disheveled, blond woman who smiled widely when she peered Gwaine through the doorway, and then extended her smile to Gaius and Merlin.

"You must be Elena," Merlin said, shaking her hand. "Come on in. You guys ready to take it from the top?" The others agreed and Elena and Merlin settled on the floor beside them, Merlin leaning his back against the edge of the coffee table and mentioning to Elena with a roll of his eyes towards the couch, "I'll read Gwaine's parts, since he's a bit hopeless right now." Elena just laughed and shot Gwaine a fond look, then turned to the close group of friends and listened as they began.

oooooooooooooooo

Arthur sat in an armchair near the group, sipping his tea—like his sandwich making, Merlin made an unexpectedly good cup—as he watched Merlin explain how he wanted lines to go or demonstrate the actions to accompany them. It was amazing to see. Anyone with eyes could tell that Merlin was extremely passionate about the musical, and the way he instructed his friends was gentle and friendly, but precise. You couldn't help but listen to exactly what he was saying and want to do nothing else but get it right. Merlin was also very understanding and open to suggestions, and Arthur loved the way he would tilt his head to the side or nibble on his lower lip as he listened to Gwen, Lance, Elena, or Will, and then nod enthusiastically about what they had said.

"So here's the first song—Your Song—but since Gwaine isn't conscious to practice singing it to Elena, we can skip it for now," Merlin was saying.

He was already flipping the pages to the next scene when Gwen said, "Why don't you just sing it, Merlin? Then Elena can hear it and know more about the musical."

For some reason, Arthur saw Merlin glare at Gwen, and she bit her lip to smother a laugh as she quickly flicked her eyes in Arthur's direction. Merlin's face was getting red. "Elena can just hear _Gwaine_ sing it next week, when we have another practice—"

Arthur spoke up. "I remember that one, Merlin. It's really quite good. You should sing it."

He grinned a bit wickedly as Merlin's face flushed even darker, but Merlin finally mumbled, "Fine, whatever. Will, do you remember the music we talked about for this song?"

"'Course I do," Will retorted smugly, and walked over to sit at the piano. As he began playing, Merlin started singing. Even though it was the second time Arthur had heard the song, he was struck by the beauty of it again like it was brand new. He didn't realize until now how much he had been yearning to hear Merlin's voice again since his first day as Arthur's PA a little over a month ago. It was rich and lively and hit all the notes perfectly. Arthur didn't see how Gwaine could possibly make the song as perfect when he sang it in the real performance, when Merlin's voice filled the room like this and had everyone listening in attentive pleasure.

Merlin appeared to be avoiding eye contact with Arthur, eyes flicking around the room or staring into the fireplace while he sang, until he finally seemed to lose the internal battle with himself and looked at Arthur just as he sang _"It's for people like you that keep it turned on!"_ A smile broke across Merlin's face, matching the careless one on Arthur's, and stayed there as he finished the song, the two never breaking eye contact until it was over.

oooooooooooooooo

The musical wasn't finished yet, but Merlin, Elena, Lance, Gwen, and Will worked all the way through what they had until it was quite late, and everyone began packing up to leave. Elena perched on the edge of the couch and sweetly kissed Gwaine awake, who grinned in his roguish, charming way when he saw her. She made him drink the water and swallow the paracetamols before they left, arms wrapped around each other's waists. Gwen gave Merlin a kiss on the cheek as Lance took her hand and the two headed back across the hall. Merlin gave Will a friendly hug goodbye, and soon it was only Merlin and Arthur left standing in the dimly lit living room, Gaius having gone to sleep several hours ago. Arthur decided to raise the question he had been turning over in his head all night.

"Merlin," he began, "Where are you planning on performing this, once it's done?"

"Oh," Merlin said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "We actually don't know yet. I was going to ask around, maybe find a space to rent—"

"My father owns a theatre in Paris," Arthur blurted out before he lost his nerve. "My mother used to act there all the time. The two owned it and let people perform their plays there on the side while my father built Pendragon Corporation. It's still up and running, now, but it hasn't been used in about twenty years. Still, you could…you could perform your musical there, Merlin. You're very talented, and that…that shouldn't go to waste."

Arthur knew his father would go into a rage when he heard that Arthur had offered something like this, but Arthur would deal with it later. He wouldn't let that stop him. Merlin's passion reminded him of his mother's (well, what he had heard about his mother and that theatre, anyway) and nothing felt more right than for Merlin to be there, directing his musical and giving audiences the chance to see it.

Merlin's smile at the offer further confirmed that, and before Arthur knew what was happening, Merlin's arms were around him. After only a second's hesitation, (because Arthur knew that if he held Merlin in his arms, it would be one of the hardest things he would ever have to do to let him go again) he hugged Merlin back. Merlin rested his head on Arthur's shoulder and squeezed Arthur tightly. They were pressed close together, and they stood like that for a long time. Finally, Merlin pulled back a fraction and looked into Arthur's eyes; the want that Arthur knew was reflected in his own eyes clearly visible. With more self-restraint than he thought he possessed, Arthur broke eye contact and took one step back, then another.

The briefest glimmer of hurt washed over Merlin's face before he smiled brightly, if a little smaller than before, and said "Thank you, Arthur. Thank you so much." The heartfelt emotion in Merlin's voice was almost more than Arthur could stand.

He replied quietly, "Of course, Merlin," before slipping out the door and heading home.

oooooooooooooooo

Merlin barely saw Arthur at work the next day, Arthur in meeting after meeting and Merlin flitting around to various parts of the building doing odd jobs for him. They weren't even able to eat lunch together, because Arthur was taking Sophia out to eat instead. Merlin tried to shake off the sadness that was creeping over him as he ate alone, and he texted his friends the good news about their musical instead. The ecstatic replies he got back one by one diminished his loneliness almost completely, and he was grinning as he headed back to work, the plans they had made to have a big party in celebration fresh in his mind.

oooooooooooooooo

The group had gone out pub-hopping, getting more and more buzzed until they (well, Gwaine, really) reached the point of flat out tipsy. They finally took taxis back to Lance and Gwen's flat, where they continued dancing, eating, and drinking, until Merlin ducked out after another hour to head across the hall to his own place, apologizing for leaving early but saying that he wanted a bit of time to think.

oooooooooooooooo

While the celebration raged across the hall, Merlin tried to write. But all he could think about was him. The hug, the look in Arthur's eyes from the night before, just kept playing in Merlin's mind over and over until he could focus on nothing else. Was Arthur thinking about Merlin as well? Merlin shook his head, trying to clear it, and sang softly under his breath, _"How wonderful life is, now you're in the world." _

oooooooooooooooo

As Arthur stood on the balcony attached to his flat, he couldn't stop thinking about the hug last night. Or the way Merlin had sounded when he sang. Or even his voice when he explained the plot of the musical all those weeks ago: _It's about love. Love overcoming all obstacles. _Arthur knew it was impossible. Even if Merlin was interested in Arthur—and Arthur was starting to think that, just maybe, he was—Arthur had promised his father that he would give it a try with Sophia. He had to think about the good of the company. Still, his heart kept firing the same rebuttal again and again to his brain's logic: _all obstacles._

Arthur could be happy with Sophia. Of course he could be. What more could Merlin's love do for him?

oooooooooooooooo

Merlin and Arthur were sitting in uncomfortable silence for the first time in a long time. After some brief banter and amusement over how they seemed to be matching that day—Merlin was wearing dark grey dress pants, a white button up (un-tucked, of course), and a loosened red tie with his shirt sleeves rolled to his elbows. Arthur was wearing a charcoal suit and his dress shirt was almost the exact same shade of red as Merlin's tie—they now had nothing to say, because neither of them seemed willing to put voice to the heavy, unspoken words between them. Both were almost finished eating now, and Merlin was fidgeting nervously.

He finally stilled, cleared his throat, and looked shyly over at Arthur. "Arthur…" He began.

Arthur gathered the remains of his lunch and balled the wrappers up in his hands, ready to take the trash to the rubbish bin. He stood up and began to head toward the stairs—admittedly, there was still ten minutes of lunch left, but he just couldn't have this conversation with Merlin. Maybe he could pay Morgana a visit—and said "I actually have to go, Merlin. Lots of work to do."

As he put his foot on the first step leading down, he heard Merlin plead, "Wait. No, please, wait." Arthur stopped but didn't turn around. "Arthur, what are we doing? It's just, we've been spending a lot of time together lately. So much so that I've come to consider you my friend. And sometimes, it feels like we're…more…more than friends."

Arthur did turn around then, and he met Merlin's eyes with difficulty. "Merlin, I'm your boss. Yes, we're friends, but that's it. And even if I weren't your boss, I'm with Sophia."

Merlin flushed and gave a sad laugh, then responded in a self-deprecating voice, "Silly of me, to think you could have feelings for someone like me."

"Merlin…"

"I've just felt something so…so real, between us." He looked at Arthur through his lashes. "You don't feel it too?"

Arthur ran a hand through his hair. "Everything is so complicated. My father wants me to be with Sophia—"

"Do you love her?"

Arthur didn't even have to contemplate the question. "No," he said firmly. "But it isn't about love. It's about business. And from his point of view, I can see how it makes sense. I can see how it would greatly benefit both of our companies to do this merger. And the only way Aulfric will agree to it is if he's entrusting his company to family, so…" He gave a bitter laugh. "Apparently, I'm supposed to marry his daughter. I'm not allowed to fall in love with anyone else but her." What Arthur didn't add was _even though it's too late for that_.

"Then you would have a life without love, Arthur. A loveless marriage. A life without love, that's…that's terrible!"

"Watching the company my father put his whole life into creating crash and burn would be terrible, Merlin."

Merlin shook his head. "No!"

"Wh—"

"Love is like oxygen!" Merlin said determinedly.

_Leave it to Merlin to be melodramatic, _Arthur thought with equal parts amusement and exasperation. He answered, "What?"

Merlin continued, "Love is a many splendored thing!" Arthur made an exasperated noise, rolled his eyes and looked away, but Merlin powered on, "Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!"

Arthur gave a low chuckle and spared Merlin a sidelong glance. "Really, Merlin? The Beatles?"

Ginning cheekily and singing this time, Merlin repeated, _"All you need is love!"_ Arthur pointedly turned away.

"_All you need is love!"_

Arthur clenched his jaw. Did Merlin really need to make this harder than it had to be?

"_All you need is looove!" _

_Oh, what the hell,_ Arthur thought, and he decided to play the game as well. He retorted, _"Love is just a game." _

Merlin beamed and replied, _"I was made for loving you baby,__you were made for loving me."_

Arthur felt his face heat up, and he couldn't for the life of him think of a song to respond with. Merlin's eyes twinkled with delight and he burst out,

"_In the name of love!__  
__One night in the name of love!"_

Arthur wasn't going to make this too easy, though. He sang back, _"You crazy fool,__  
__I won't give in to you,"_ and made to go back down the stairs again.

Merlin reached a hand out and sang softly,

"_Don't, leave me this way.__  
__I can't survive, without your sweet love,__  
__Oh baby, don't leave me this way."_

Arthur racked his brain and came up with some Paul McCartney. _"You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs..."_

Merlin came closer and replied, _"I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no."_

Arthur sighed, though it came out more fond than exasperated. _"Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs."_

He found himself moving toward Merlin, and they were almost chest to chest when Merlin breathed out, _"Well what's wrong with that?__I'd like to know."_

Merlin tilted his head closer and Arthur was sure he was going to kiss him. Arthur took a wrenching step back, his heart hammering. Merlin made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, smiled mischievously, and climbed onto the staircase railing, teetering on the thin handrail as he spread his arms out ridiculously and exclaimed, _  
__"Cause here I go, again!__  
__Love lifts us up where we belong!__  
__Where eagles fly,__  
__On a mountain high!"_

The last thing Arthur wanted was for Merlin to fall down the stairs and break his neck or something. He was extremely clumsy. Arthur grabbed his hands and tugged, saying, "Merlin! Get down! Get—get down!"

When Merlin was safely standing back on the tile floor, laughing, Arthur scowled and sang, _  
__"Love makes us act like we are fools.__  
__Throw our lives away,__  
__For one happy day."_

Unbothered, Merlin intoned, _"We could be heroes...just for one day."_

Arthur's mouth quirked as he gave a short,_ "You, you will be mean." _Merlin was probably the nicest person Arthur knew.

Merlin laughed and said, "No, I won't."  
Arthur sighed dramatically. "And I, I'll drink all the time."  
Merlin grinned cheekily and belted, _"__We should be lovers!"_

Arthur blushed and insisted,_ "We can't do that."_

He had to admire Merlin's persistence, though. _"We should be loooverrrs, and that's a fact."_

Arthur gave one final argument, though he didn't believe it in the slightest. _"Though nothing, would keep us together."_

They were standing right in front of the stained glass window now, and the afternoon light cast warm, soft colors on Merlin's face—blue and red glowed a gentle purple over his cheekbones, nose, and mouth, giving him an almost ethereal beauty, and the sunlight through the yellow glass made his blue eyes seem almost golden.  
_"We could steal time..."_

Arthur finally smiled, unrestrained. He knew this song, so he joined in and they both sang,  
_"Just for one day.__  
__We could be heroes,__  
__Forever and ever,__  
__We could be heroes,__  
__Forever and ever,__  
__We can be heroes..."_

Merlin smiled happily, no doubt because Arthur had finally stopped resisting. He took a deep breath and let loose, _"Just because I... will always love you..."_

Arthur threw his head back and laughed. Of course Merlin would include that one. He met Merlin's eyes and sang softly, "_I..."_

Merlin joined in. "_...Can't help loving..._" Merlin was so close now, and Arthur held his breath as Merlin sang, "_...You."_

And then Arthur didn't care anymore. He didn't care about Sophia, his father, or even Pendragon Corporation in that moment. The only thought in his mind, the only word that resonated through him with every beat of his heart, was _Merlin_. Arthur slipped a hand around the nape of Merlin's neck, burying his fingers softly into his unruly hair, and sang in a low voice, "_How wonderful life is,_ _now you're in, the world."_

Merlin put his hand softly on the side of Arthur's face, running his thumb over Arthur's mouth, his gaze darting between Arthur's eyes and his lips. He tilted his head closer and Arthur clutched Merlin's shirt, pulling him nearer too, and said one more thing before their lips met, "You're going to be bad for business, I can tell."

Merlin's answering smile melted when Arthur kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck to deepen it.


End file.
